For Your Entertainment
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Well Makorra/ Makorra familyish. Mobster Mako and Stripper Korra, Thier daughter Rylie gets bullied by Jason and Seamus,Sean and Dhiren become her friends


For Your Entertainment.

Mako sat in the back of the club away from the noise. He looked over the other men all drooling at the feet of whichever Femme Fatal was onstage entertaining them. Only men sat in the club, more of a bar really but still, gentlemen only. If you would call a bunch of mobsters like himself Gentlemen. Whistles and Catcalls erupted from the doorway opposite of the large stage. A dame with bright blue eyes, copper skin and straight brown hair waltzed through the open door into the smoke filled room. Her electric blue top showed off a generous amount of cleavage and her flat toned stomach. She wore Black, form fitting yoga pants as well as electric blue stiletto heels. He wondered who the new girl was until the moment when she halted right in front of him. She leaned forward with a coy smile giving him an ample view of her cleavage. "The names Korra, but Sexy you can call me whatever the hell you want." She planted a kiss on his cheek; her ruby red lipstick leaving a faint mark on his face. He was about to follow her, whoever she was until she disappeared in the crowd.

The last song of the night came on and he thought of Korra. What he wouldn't give to see her up on that stage. The song 'for your entertainment' came on over the speakers. "We have a real treat for you all tonight, A dancer from the southern water tribe." It was weird Mako thought to himself that they were never called these girls strippers, always dancers or entertainers, never strippers. He chuckled to himself quietly but it died on his lips as the next girl rose from under the floor standing beside a thin metal pole. "Gentlemen give a warm welcome to Korra." The men whistled and clapped around him but he stayed silent watching Korra. Black eyeliner emphasized her wide blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a thick ponytail. Her hips swayed perfectly in time with the rhythm, eyes closed and she lifted her hands above her head. Spinning fire and water swirled around her in perfect harmony. It was obvious to him that she was definitely the best one here. First she toed off her strappy stiletto shoes. Then she pulled a tie at her waist and her yoga pants slid slowly off of her hips. His mind went foggy while watching her. She twirled and spun against the bar, occasionally holding herself up by just her legs so she could bend back and walk on her hands. She never went past her wrapping though, which was different than all the other girls, Korra at least had some modesty he liked that. All the while she stared at him. Her song finished and she disappeared through the curtain at the back of the stage. The patrons left, one by one after having requested private dances from some of the girls. He waited and eventually Korra sauntered out of the back room. No one was there except for him and her. "Did you like the show?" She taunted him with a coy smile and bedroom eyes that make any man melt. He gave her a sly smile. "Maybe; but could I see another show just for comparisons sake." She grinned. "What's you name mister?" "Mako." Her eyes lit up. "I don't come cheap not even for such a handsome man like you." His head tilted to the side. "Good thing I'm not looking for cheap then." Korra sauntered over to him. "Where do you want to go hot shot?" She leaned into him, pressing her palms to his shoulders. She whispered into his ear. "Would you like to join me for dinner Korra?" Her eyebrows quirked quizzically. "Excuse me?" He grinned and looked at the ground. "I just asked you out, I would like an answer as soon as possible." Korra's lips quirked up at the edges. "You're a little bizarre; usually guys only want me for my body. But okay." He looked up at her eyes. "You obviously haven't been with the right type of guy yet then." He held out his hand for her. She slipped her petite hand into his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it never taking his eyes off of her eyes. "Who are you really Mako?" He smiled at that glancing at her. "My parents, before they died always taught me and my brother to treat women with respect." She nodded. "You already know what my job is so what's yours?" his face flushed as red as the old scarf wrapped around his neck as he remembered watching her do her job. "I work in the triads; I'm one of the higher ups in the Agni Kai triad. And I work at the power plant." She looked around. "Good thing there's no cops around they would have arrested you on the spot for the triad part." He put her hand on his arm. "They would have to catch me first." He winked at her causing her to giggle. "So your one of the mob guys then correct." He nodded at her statement. "That's cool." She pulled him forward out the door into the street. "So where are we going Mako?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. "I actually hadn't thought that far yet, I guess Narook's?" Her face clouded. "I've only been in the city for a day; I have no idea where the heck that is. But I do have a friend we can catch a ride with." She shrilly whistled and yelled sharply. "NAGA!" A large white mass barreled around the corner heading straight toward them. Mako jumped into action pushing both himself and Korra to the ground covering her body with his protectively. She stared up at him, breathless. "Why did you do that? It's just Naga." He got up and dusted himself off and then he helped her up from the spot where she sat on the ground. He muttered apologies. She laughed at his flustered expression and his rosy cheeks; she had never seen a mobster blush before. He pulled up his scarf to cover his face. "Let's just go eat before I make a bigger fool of myself"

A year later.

"Mako?" She called into their shared apartment. "Hold on a second!" He called and she heard loud crashing coming from his room. "Shit!" her eyebrows pulled together. "Are you alright in there?" He appeared at his door, slightly breathless and with messy hair. He nodded quietly. She sat at the living room looking over at him from their small couch. He strode over to the back of the couch and leaned over her. She leaned her head back so she could see him, to look into his warm amber eyes. He leaned farther over her and pressed his lips to hers softly. Pulling away from her, Mako jumped over the back of the couch settling calmly beside her, hardly jostling the couch at all. She leaned into him quietly and he raised his arm protectively around her. "Korra I have something to ask you." She tilted her head curiously and leaned into him more. As if to say, 'Yeah what is it?' He paused for a moment. "I love you." She wrapped an arm around him tenderly. "I love you too." He grinned widely. He slid off of the couch slowly and she pouted at him as he kneeled in front of her. "I want to spend my life with you Korra." Her pout turned into a smile and her eyes shone like stars on a moonless night. "Korra, will you marry me?" She nodded "Yes." That's all he needed to hear before her lunged at her. His mouth pressed to hers greedily and when he moved his mouth to her neck to kiss her there she moaned. "I never did give you that private show did I hot shot?" He nipped her neck gently in response. She chuckled and it did strange things their bodies. His hands held him leaning over her as she was pressed into the couch. "Why don't you meet me in your room Mako? I just have to take a shower first." He grunted and moved more urgently, "Why don't we have a shower together then?" She laughed breathlessly. "Because I have a surprise for you that I've been saving for our first time." He nodded slowly, conceding. He wanted to be with her right then, even if it was on their couch. "Please?" "Fine, but if you're not with me in five minutes I'm going to come look for you whether you are dressed or not." He got up and left, trudging to his room. She almost ran to her room, grabbing the front hook clasp bra that she had bought the day before specifically for him. Korra slipped into the matching underwear with lace coming from each seam. She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair so it draped in loose curls around her shoulders and she stepped into the electric Blue and Black lingerine, sliding the sheer, mostly lace or silk fabric smoothly over her skin. Lastly she pulled on her yoga pants once again that gave nothing away and her oversized t-shirt that in all honesty was probably his. She then added her ruby red lipstick the same one that she wore on the night that they met to her already slightly swollen lips. She swiftly paced over to the door to his room. She pushed open the door slowly, revealing about fifty battery operated candles turned on spread around the room and roses in a vase. She strode farther into his room hoping to see him waiting for her. He snuck up behind her and slipped the betrothal necklace he had made over her neck. He fastened the clasp at the back of her neck, all of a sudden He swooped down and picked her up in his arms. He walked smoothly over to his bed where he not so gracefully set her down. She lay there for a moment meeting his eyes with her own. He leaned over her and that's when she flipped him over her and pinning him to the bed. He always forgot how strong she was. She kissed him roughly before he could flip her over in retaliation. Her hot breath hit his face. She noticed he was shirtless. Mako took her momentary distraction. "Are you going to remove your top or should I?" He sat up so she was sitting in his lap facing him. He didn't pause for an answer he reached under her shirt and pulled it up slowly. She felt the cool leather of his gloves through the silk that covered her body. He lifted her shirt over her head and she wiggled out of it. His eyes widened as they landed on her chest and torso. He cleared his throat slowly. "I can guess what the surprise is." A dark red began at her neck and spread to her face. "Umm. Uh, if you don't like it I can go take it …" Her lips pulled to his effectively ending her speaking. He leaned forward slowly, pressing her back onto the bed. His hands slid slowly to the strings at the back of her outfit. She met his lips with a burning passion all of her own. "Did you hear that I quit being a stripper Mako?" She asked him breathlessly when the kiss broke apart. He halted for a moment. "Really?" He was happy that she didn't feel the need to sell herself anymore. A wide smile lit his face and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter than usual. "I know that you worry about me." He attacked her lips then with an even greater fervor. She fell backward in shock at his suddenness. He was pulled with her as she fell back on his bed. His hands still rested on the strings on her back. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she felt him roughly. He noticed her hesitancy; with a jolt he realized as she lay underneath him unmoving, that, shit, she's a virgin. He pushed off of her with a groan. He knew he didn't deserve to make love to someone so pure and innocent. He lay panting beside her with a small problem starting to get painful. "Korra have you ever done this before?" She sat up and blinked slowly. "No." He closed his eyes harshly. He felt the bed shift slightly, His eyes sprung open. Her hands were on either side of his head. "I can't do this Korra." Her eyes dimmed. "Why Not?" She leaned over him so that she lay on top of him. "You're a Virgin." She shook her head smiling. "You're such a dope, of course I'm a virgin you idiot why did you think this was gonna be our first time together?" He didn't answer so she opted to take matters into her own hands. "You already have my heart so why don't you want the rest of me too" She attacked his lips hungrily and he began to push her off but before he could she stopped again. "I've been dreaming and fantasizing about this for months Mako, don't ruin it." She rubbed her hips against his "Now are you gonna help me out or what? Otherwise I might just have to go back to my room and take care of myself." She pulled the silk off of her skin leaving her clad in only her bra and underwear. "Are you absolutely sure Korra?" He asked in a raspy voice as he watched her. She nodded and unable to deny her any longer he sat up quickly, bringing their lips together with much more force. She sat with him, leaning into him as he lay back down. He pulled her with him and held her over him. "I love you."

Nineteen years later

"Rylie wait up!" The blue eyed, black haired girl spun around to see her ex. Jason running after her. "What the hell do you want now Jason; I already told you that no, I am NOT going to have sex with you!" She turned and began to walk away, Jason frowned at her and spat. "What a load of fucking bullshit, you're a whore just like your mother and you're Dad is a fucking Criminal! You little fucking bitch, you should be honored that I would want to do you at all!" he took a breath and went off on her again. "And your little brothers are gonna be fucking criminals just like your fucking father!" She stopped in her tracks and her teeth snapped together. She felt the raw flames shoot up her throat. If someone wanted to insult her. Fine go right a freaking head, what really pissed her off were the people that insulted her family. She growled from deep in her throat at him and bared her teeth like she had seen Naga do a hundred times. "What did you just say?" She spoke fiercely from between her teeth. "I said you're a fucking Whore just like that bitch you call a mother and your brothers will be fucking Criminals just like the bastard father you have." A bright flame danced in her fist. She knew that this puny little punk of an earthbender boy stood no chance against her, a girl trained by the best firebenders in the world. "You better fucking run Jason before I damn well lose my temper." She still had her back turned when she heard a chunk of rock being torn from the ground and whistling through the air. Coming straight at her head. She turned around, ducked and sent one blast of fire at him. He scrambled backward and fell on his ass. Flames licked on her fists as she sauntered over to him. She reached down and grabbed the front off his shirt. She hauled him up over her head. "You have no right to speak about myself or my family. If you do so again I will Burn you past the point of recognition and the only way people will know it was you will be by looking at your freaking Dental records. The flames in her free hand danced a maniacal show. He stared down at her. She dropped him and grabbed his arm, forcing it behind his back. Rylie took her switchblade out of her pocket and pressed it to his neck, with just enough force to draw blood. She whispered in his ear. "And If you ever talk like that about my family again no one will ever find you, I know all of the Agni Kai triad members, I'm sure at least one of them wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty for their retired boss's daughter." She removed the blade from against his neck, shoved him away and he fell flat on his face. She turned on her heel and walked away followed by a fresh stream of insults from that asshole ended in "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bitch". "Hey Rylie." The old man waved at her. "Good afternoon Zuko sir." He grinned and his one unscarred eye crinkled with the effort. "How are your parents lately? Your father hasn't stopped by lately for tea." "They've both been busy, My brothers are both sick." Zuko smile still held. "It was nice to see you again Rylie, give your family my best regards." Zuko turned back to sweeping the front of his teashop slowly. He remembered the day she was born of course. Her father had come in to the shop and was going crazy. He kept mumbling to himself. 'I can't take any more crying and screaming. Korra's gonna be mad at me. I can't take care of our baby. What the hell is wrong with me?' The man had slammed his head against the table once. Zuko had gone and sat down across from him with some jasmine tea which he had promptly handed to Mako.

Riley had almost run home after seeing Zuko outside of the Jasmine Dragon. "Mom, Dad I'm Home." She spoke quietly into their small house. Her father's head peeked out from around the wall. "Rylie! How was your day firefly?" A huge grin lit up his face. "it was horrible but what else is new." At that Mako frowned and his eyes became worried. "What happened?" Rylie sat down on the chair beside the door with her head in her hands. She broke down and cried. "Firefly? You know you can talk to me right? So what's wrong?" Her dad knelt beside the chair. He always seemed so unbreakable. "It's Jason. H-he called me and Mom whores and you a criminal. H-h-he even went so far as to say that Kishan and Draco are gonna be criminals. So I just about knocked his teeth out and then he t-th-threatened me. He said he was gonna kill me Daddy. He even threw a rock at my head." She clutched her fingers into her father's bright red scarf and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Sh- sh your okay Riley. Your Mom and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He hugged her tighter. Her Mom otherwise known as Avatar Korra walked through the front door just then with her two little brothers. The ten year olds ran over to her upon seeing her. "Daddy What's wrong with Riley?" They asked in unison. Her mother walked over then. "Is it that Jason kid again?" Riley nodded sniffling, she hated for people to see her cry. "Mommy he wants me to have sex with him. I told him no so many times and I broke up with him but he won't leave me alone." Mako's jaw dropped, he didn't even know that she liked boys yet, never mind that she had a boyfriend. "Whats this kids name again sweetie?" Mako felt the protectiveness that he had held at bay surge to the forefront of his mind. "I wanted to kill him so badly today, after he insulted our family and threatened me I wanted nothing more than to watch him burn to death." Both parents were stunned into silence. Riley's eyes were blank, unseeing. Soon both her parents were sitting beside her with their arms wrapped around her, horrified at what their daughter must have went through for her, such a peaceful person to snap. "Firefly would you like to see a picture of your mother and I when we first met?" Only then did she notice the photograph in her father's hand. She nodded quietly. He held the picture out to Rylie. Mako stood with one arm around Korra's waist.

She cried often. She hid it from everyone from then on. Her feelings only made her parents worried. Her father had wordlessly wound his old red scarf around her neck. When she tried to protest he looked her in the eyes. "This kept me safe and now it's gonna protect you." The threats continued, she told no one. One day the word 'whore' was written with spray paint on her locker, another day 'slut', then 'bitch', followed by 'Dyke' , carrying on until her locker was painted over with all of those horrible words. Everyday there was a new word added and every day she would sneak into the Janitors closet and cry during lunch. Her so-called friends all ditched her once rumors had spread around school about her. She wanted to die. One day Seamus, Sean and Dhiren were walking by the Janitor's closet when they heard a muffled sobbing coming from inside. Seamus knocked lightly on the door. "I hate my life." He heard behind the door. He looked alarmed. "Dhiren bend the lock there's someone in there." The brawny earthbender pulled at the metal door until it reluctantly opened. "Go away. Don't you think that you make my life a living hell enough already Jason?" The person growled from their seat in the corner with their head buried in a big red scarf. "Excuse me but who are you?" The girl looked up at them from where she sat huddled in a corner. She looked shocked to see them, "R-Rylie. Who are you?" Sean looked at her and recognition dawned on him. "The names Sean, I'm a firebender. That my cousin Sea moose and my brother Dhiren." Seamus shot Sean a dirty look. "My name is pronounced SHAY MUSS for the billionth time Sean. Nice to meet you Rylie. I'm a waterbender and my cousin over there." He said jerking his thumb towards Sean. "is a Jerk bender." Dhiren coughed loudly. "I do believe it's my turn to introduce myself to the pretty lady. My name is Dhiren and I am an earth/metal bender." She gave them all a small smile. "We heard you crying and we wanted to know if you were okay." Seamus stated. "We want to know what's wrong and please don't lie and say nothing I can sense when people lie through the earth." She noticed for the first time that Dhiren did not wear shoes. "I've been getting threatened and picked on." The three of them crossed their arms against their chests at once. "By who?" they all asked between clenched teeth. "Jason, my ex-boyfriend." Seamus sat down beside her quietly. "Why is he threatening you Rylie?" Another tear fell down her face. "I wouldn't sleep with the Arrogant Son of a Bitch so he started to insult me and my family. He said me and my Mom were whores and that my two ten year old brothers would be criminals like our Dad." Dhiren and Sean looked at each other. "Would you all like to see what him and his friends did to my locker?" The boys all nodded slowly. Riley led them through the hallways to the most out of the way locker in the middle of the school. "This is mine." She pulled up the end of the scarf to wipe away more tears. But Seamus beat her to it. "It's gonna be alright Rylie. You have new friends now, all three of us." She looked at each one of them and they smiled back at her." He took his sleeve and wiped the trails of tears away. Dhiren looked over at her locker and was taken aback. "Ahem." He coughed. "I know it's bad. They did it with permanent pens so it won't go away no matter what I try." Each one had various degrees of shock, animosity and disgust flickering across their faces towards the person that did this. She opened her locker to get a book for next period. And there was Her nice, organized binders, with all her work, Shredded. Not a piece of paper of fabric left un-ripped. Sean gasped slightly.

The next Day.

She exited her home and stretched, She looked around herself. What she saw stunned her. Next door there was a boy sitting on his porch with a coffee, reading a newspaper. He looked very familiar. "Seamus?" He looked up and smiled. "Rylie?" She nodded. "I didn't know you lived here!" He smiled over at her. "Yeah Sean, Dhiren and I moved in just yesterday. Their parents died from cancer so they live with us now." She didn't know what she should say. "Would you like to come over and meet my parents?" He got up and put his coffee and newspaper down. He walked over to her "Yeah, sure, okay." He was sweating bullets. He really liked her and he hoped that he could make a good impression on her parents. She opened the door and ushered him inside. "Mom, Dad, guess who I just found out lives next door!" Her Mother appeared at the top of the stairs. "Rylie, quiet down you know your brothers are still sleeping sweetie." Rylie slapped her palm to her forehead. "Sorry Mom. But I just found out that Seamus, Sean and Dhiren live next door." Her mother seemed more curious about the boy standing in the doorway just then. Mako walked into the room. "What is it firefl…" He stopped dead when he saw the boy in the doorway. Mako coughed gruffly. "All I can say is that you better not be that goddamned Jason Kid." Rylie shook her head violently. "No Dad he's not Jason, This is Seamus." Her father glared at him, scrutinizing him in such a way that had Seamus shrinking back from his gaze. "Mako." Korra snapped at him. "Be friendly." He looked up at her standing on the stairs. "C'mon in kid." Her brothers had woken up already upon hearing their sister. The ten year olds rushed out of their rooms. They ran down the stairs. "So Rylie Who's the new guy?" The boys yelled. "SEAMUS!" They ran and tackled the water bender. "So Draco and Kishan are your brothers?" Rylie had a look of confusion on her face. "They were playing in our driveway when the moving truck pulled in." They allowed Seamus to sit up. Mako just sat at the kitchen table, on edge. Korra looked over at Seamus who seemed scared out of his wits with Mako staring at him. "Sorry about him, he's been like that since she started getting threatened." Seamus nodded "I can understand that. But My cousins and I are not gonna let anything happen to her. I swear, the next time he even attempts to get near her. He's gonna be Black and Blue for a month and most of his teeth will no longer be in his mouth. "

Later at school

"Dhiren! Sean! Why din't you guys tell me that you all lived next door to me?" The guys just laughed and inwardly smiled when they saw Seamus holding her hand. They stood in front of her locker. "What are you guys doing in front of my locker?" They both sidestepped out of the way revealing a freshly painted Black locker with red and silver words painted on it. Nice words, kind words like 'Friend', 'Amazing' and 'Wonderful'. Riley covered her mouth with her hand. "you guys did not have to do that." Dhiren shrugged. "We know but we wanted to. You shouldn't have to look at words that aren't what you are." She sprung forward and Hugged the two boys with paint smeared on their faces.

Seamus, Sean and Dhiren adopted her into their small family. They even had classes together. Seamus was in Rylie's Chemistry class, Dhiren was in her English Class and Sean was In her Social Studies Class. The only class that she didn't have with one of them was Phys. Ed. And that was the class she had with Jason and his new girlfriend. They ignored her, often she didn't get picked for teams, she was dead last and was assigned to a team. She was great at playing sports but no one even passed her the ball. It was all because of that stupid Boy. The boys protected Rylie from Jason and his friends, No one dared to torment her when they wwere around. Every day Sean, Seamus and Dhiren ate lunch with Rylie. And then one day Seamus as his cousins called it 'grew a pair' and asked Rylie out on a date. She said yes and they were all happy until Seamus had to go off to college. He left four years after They had began their relationship. She had a job at the probending gym, teaching the firebenders. They loved each other but he was accepted into the fire nation History academy, halfway across the world.

He promised to come back. Dhiren and Sean saw Rylie at the probending arena everyday. They were on the third generation of fire ferrets along with Kishan, her water bending brother. Draco was already in the united forces, she was so proud of him, the youngest general, fresh out of high school. Eventually Jason noticed that she was alone again and he began to send her death threats again. She disregarded them casually, perfectly content in her abilities to protect herself. He was just being a Vindictive SOB again. Jason knew where she worked. One night at midnight she was walking home from work after her friends and Brother had won their 300th match. Jason and Two of his friends sat behind a dumpster. They were drunk. He saw her walk past. They all attacked her. "So you little whore, where's your friends now?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get lost asshole, I'm not in the mood for putting up with your bull shit." A rock from behind her rose and stuck her in the back of the head before she even knew what was going on. She lay in the cold dark alleyway, dead. As blood drained quickly from the gash in the back of her head another sharp piece of rock protruded from her chest going through her heart. She didn't even have time to summon flames to protect herself. He had his revenge and she was dead. She never knew that he had people with him.

Days Later.

Korra and Mako sat in the front row of the church pews. Seamus had come home that morning intent on proposing to Rylie. Her picture sat on the mahogany wood coffin and she lay inside. Seamus had tried to contact his cousins on his return but Dhiren's wife had let him know sadly that they were all at the church, his three best friends.

Dhiren and Sean sat beside Mako and Korra. Korra sobbed uncontrollably into Mako's chest and his face was buried in her hair.

Kishan sat beside his parents, opposite of Dhiren and Sean. Draco stood in uniform at the side of the church, silent tears rolled down his face. Zuko sat behind Mako and Korra silently. He was disgusted that someone would murder Rylie. Seamus strolled in before the funeral began completely calm, until he saw the casket. The red and gold flames engraved to the sides. The picture of the girl he loved sitting in the middle surrounded by moon lilies, her favorite flower. He fell to his knees at the entrance. "no, this can't be happening." Dhiren and Sean looked behind themselves to see their cousin collapsed on the floor sobbing. They saw a scrap of fabric clenched in his hand. Sean's eyes widened, he knew what that little piece of fabric with the small lapis lazuli pendant was for in the water tribes. Sean sprung up out of his seat causing the bench to rock back and forth a little. Korra looked up with tears running down her face. Sean Looked back at Seamus and ran towards him. Seamus didn't feel the two pairs of strong arms pick him up, he was too numb. Sean and Dhiren set Seamus down beside Mako and Korra. Korra noticed the betrothal necklace in his hand. "Seamus why do you have a betrothal necklace in your hand?" "I came home today and was going to propose to Rylie this morning." Korra threw her arms around him. "Thank you" she whispered. He was confused. "For what?" Korra smiled softly "For showing our little girl what love from someone outside her family is." Seamus burst out in another fresh stream of tears. Korra turned back to Mako and Mako spoke. "You have a daughter." Seamus froze and looked up at the older firebender."Excuse Me?" Mako smiled gently at him. "You and Rylie had a daughter, a three year old. She was born 9 months after you went away to the fire nation history academy. She said that telling you could wait until you came home. She said that going to that school was one of your dreams and that she didn't want you to throw it away. So son you better have graduated and you damn well better have came out of there with good grades." Korra grinned into her husband's Black dress shirt. "He was just about ready to go find you and rip your head off, Christ he was mad when he found out that she was pregnant." Seamus sat being stared down by Mako. "And once little Christina came into the world he turned into over protective , mush-ball Grandpa." Mako stared incredulously down at his wife. "oh, come on. It wasn't just me that turned into a mush-ball Korra." This conversation didn't seem right, too lighthearted for a funeral. "Sir, I came out with the highest marks in the school with honors and an immediate job here, as a professor of History at the Republic City Private Academy. That and they needed a water bending instructor." Mako's ever present look of utter contempt for anyone besides his family fell away and he saw a man that was exactly who he wanted to be. "Good for you." Korra and Mako both praised him. "It's a good thing Rylie's taste in guys has improved, otherwise I might have had to do something constructive with my grief." Seamus just stared at Mako after that comment. Mako's face had changed into a confident smirk. They all walk out of the church together at the end, their mismatched family. That isn't really related, brought together by a young firebender girl who died before her time. Except they grieved together and in that they found the joy of knowing her. They were thankful of the time they had with her. Until they got outside where Jason and his friends stood beside a rusted old pickup truck. There was words spray painted in front of the church. 'Whore, Slut, Bitch, Skank, Dyke.' Jason shouted "That Bitch got what was coming to her!" Mako and Seamus strode forward, followed by Draco and Sean and then Kishan and Dhiren followed them. The Men all seethed at the Son of a Bitch. Mako, Sean and Draco held fire in their hands while Seamus and Kishan pulled water to them and formed ice daggers. Dhiren stalked with them and the street shook with his footsteps. Korra stood at the base of the steps, watching the scene unfold. "That whore didn't even see it comin." Jason laughed. Korra froze at hearing this was the one who killed her daughter. She pulled water to surround herself and fire to dance in her fists. The wind whipped around them all and the earth shook. Mako saw red toward this monster. He threw fire towards the boy, Mako didn't realize that his very pissed off, angry, grieving wife approached behind them. Korra Walked straight up to Jason and grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt. "You little bastard, you killed my daughter." Jason looked scared out of his damn mind, obviously oblivious to the fact that Korra 'The Whore' and Riley's mother was Avatar Korra. "That's right you son of a Bitch I can fucking bend all four fucking elements, yeah and guess what I'm going to use every one of them to skin you alive, rip out your still beating, cold heart and crush it while you watch. And then I will sick my dog Naga on you and in your dying moments she will chew on your flesh and bone. And when you are dead, I will personally drag your rotting corpse to the lake and burn it beyond recognition. Then I will dump you into the lake and no one and I mean no one not even your little gang members will miss you. I promise that no one will find you and I will make sure to let everyone know that Jason Maldoon killed my daughter. I can also promise that I will cherish every scream you utter because for every drop of her blood spilt it will equal a hundred of yours." Korra growled menacingly at him. She dropped him on his ass and Mako came up behind her with flames dying on his fists. He glared at the boy sitting scared out of his mind. Mako just said "Like mother like daughter" referring to how both women put Jason in his place. Jason picked his ass up off the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the old church. Mako and Korra hugged each other while Draco and Kishan stood together beside them. Seamus, Sean and Dhiren fell to the ground together as they stood near each other. The lopsided family stood and sat on the empty street for a long time before they each went their separate ways. Sean and Dhiren, Back to their wives. Mako and Korra, Back to their small home. Kishan, went back to the pro bending Arena, which he now owned and Draco traveled back to the large United Forces steamship. Seamus went back inside the church to go get his daughter and grieve for Riley.

The next Day

Jason Maldoon, Known Murderer, Reported Missing.

The next week

Jason Maldoon Declared Dead. No funeral will be Held.


End file.
